Galau
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita mengenai Naruto dan kegalauannya yang tak berujung. Warning: Shounen-ai, NaruSasu, AU, dan OOC.


**Galau**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Naruto x Sasuke (NaruSasu)**

 **Warning: AU,** _ **Shounen-ai**_ **dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto galau, sungguh amat galau. Pasalnya Sasuke—sang kekasih yang baru saja sebulan dipacarinya—hilang tanpa kabar. Bukan, kekasihnya bukan menjadi korban penculikan ataupun pengikut ajaran sesat. Doi masih bisa kok dijumpa. Kemarin Naruto sempat melihat Sasuke nongkrong di kantin kampus fakultasnya.

Jadi hilang di sini maksudnya tak mengirim Naruto sms, membalas _chat_ BBMNaruto ataupun menelpon Naruto saat hendak tidur malam.

Naruto sampai berpikir jangan-jangan Sasuke berusaha menjauhinya. Tapi masalahnya mereka belum bertengkar, jadi tak mungkin Sasuke mengambil jarak. Sebenarnya bisa saja Naruto menegur Sasuke di kampus, namun si doi pasti tak akan senang. Hubungan keduanya 'kan rahasia. Kalau sampai Naruto menyapa Sasuke terang-terangan, bisa-bisa Sasuke membunuhnya.

Ah, tak sampai membunuh sih. Naruto memang suka berlebihan.

"Sasuke kau kemana..."

Layar _handphone_ Naruto kini memperlihatkan sebuah foto Sasuke—yang diambil diam-diam—tengah tertidur pulas. Selain galau Naruto juga merasa kangen. Ia ingin mendengar suara sang kekasih meski hanya sebentar. Sungguh, rasanya begitu hampa tanpa Sasuke di sebelahnya.

—meski ya sebenarnya Sasuke juga jarang berdekatan dengan Naruto. Paling Cuma di akhir minggu saja mereka pergi jalan berdua. Sisanya—seperti pasangan kekasih tengah LDR-an.

[Kau kemana saja _teme_?]

Satu sms Naruto kirimkan. Tak tau akan terbalas atau tidak. Yang penting sudah mencoba. Kalaupun memang tak mendapat balasan, itu artinya Sasuke memang menghidar darinya. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka tak saling bercakap-cakap.

 **[Kau marah padaku?]**

Baru berselang 2 menit Naruto kembali mengirimi pesan. Sepertinya ia mulai hilang kesabaran. Dan belum mau mengakui kalau Sasuke mungkin memang bertindak seperti yang sedari tadi ia bayangkan.

 **[** _ **Teme**_ **jawab aku!]**

Lagi.

 **[Kau masih hidupkan?]**

Dan Lagi.

 **[Woi Sasukeeeee]**

 _Sigh._

Naruto mendesah pasrah. Tetap saja tak ada balasan. Capek juga kalau tangan harus terus mengetik pesan, pulsa juga terbuang sia-sia. Walau hati teriris pedih, Naruto mencoba mengikhlaskan. Mencoba siap kalau-kalau Sasuke meminta putus darinya.

Naruto guling-gulingan—dengan aura suram—di kasurnya.

"Mungkin memang Sasuke terlalu baik buatku—"

Ping.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _chat_ BBM masuk. Naruto bergegas berdiri, berusaha meraih _handphone_ yang sempat tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kamar. Dalam hati ia penuh harap. Semoga saja _chat_ barusan dari Sasuke, kekasihnya. Padahal tadi sudah berusaha tegar, tapi seketika kembali goyah.

"Plis dari Sasuke.."

Setelah menghembuskan nafas, dan komat-kamit tak jelas. Akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri menatap layar handphone. Tangan sedikit bergetar. Dan—

Yah.

Setika raut wajah kecewa terpampang jelas. Bukan nama Sasuke yang tertera, malah nama **'kakak ipar'** yang telihat. Dengan tak niat Naruto membuka _chat_ -nya. Tidak enak kalau tak segera membalas. Meski kini hubungannya dengan Sasuke sedang di ujung tanduk, tapi tetap saja Itachi menjadi kakak di hati Naruto.

Tapi kok? Loh?

 **[Dobe, berisik. Jangan kirim sms berulang-ulang. Sampai pulsamu habis juga, aku gak akan bisa bales. Pulsaku habis, dan karena akhir bulan aku belum isi pulsa. 2 hari lagi aku baru dapet uang jajan dari bunda. Sabar** _ **Dobe**_ **dan gak usah kirim-kirim sms lagi. Menuh-menuhin** _ **inbox**_ **doang. (Sasuke) ]**

Naruto terdiam sambil membaca _chat_ tersebut sampai berulang-ulang. Setelah puas baru ia letakkan kembali _handphone_ -nya di atas meja belajar. Jujur saja Naruto bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana. Lega karena ternyata itu alasan yang sebenarnya, atau kesal karena kenapa Sasuke baru memberitahunya. Sial, seminggu sudah Naruto buang-buang waktu untuk menggalaukan sesuatu yang tak pernah kejadian.

Tau begini dia duluan saja yang menelpon Sasuke—

Sebentar.

Iya juga ya—kenapa bukan dia saja yang duluan menelpon? Kalau begitu kan mereka tetap bisa saling mengobrol. Kenapa ia tak kepikiran selama ini? Seminggu loh! Ya ampun. Galau ternyata bisa membuat orang bodoh mendadak.

"Aargh—Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Narutooo!"

Dan setelahnya Naruto menelpon Sasuke untuk meminta maaf.

.

* * *

 **TAMAT.**

* * *

.

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows* Dan maaf lagi karena karakternya saya buat OOC.

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
